innovation_skills_group_cfandomcom-20200214-history
Module Feedback
This page summarises our feedback on the module, both by individual lectures and as a whole. Megan Rayner I really enjoyed this module. It was definitely a different experience from my other modules. I think this is the type of module we've been missing for the past few years as it deals with real issues of workplace skills and what employers are looking for in their employees, e.g. communication skills and ability to give an oral presentation. I also liked being given the oportunity to get creative and to think about innovations and where they come from. I particularly liked the guest speakers, Dr. David O'Connell and Prof. Jan Rosier. I thought they were very informative but also interactive with the class and really valued our inputs and participation, which I think made the talks very enjoyable. If I was to change anything about the module it would probably be more structure/guidelines for each task we had to do. I liked that we had the freedom to be creative and innovative with each task but for the oral presentations (week 2 and week 6), and this final assesment (our wiki) I think I would have liked maybe a word limit, or a more structured grading scheme to work towards, as it was hard to know how much effort and time should be applied to each task. It would have also been nice to have more time to get through everyone's presentations rather than just a few, but I understand that we were often pushed for time each week. Perhaps a few extra lecture sessions might help with this, but overall I think it was a good module worth taking. Simon Mc Guill In general, I liked this module. I found the laid-back approach to be a welcome change from the usual, stressful focus on exams. More structure to the assessment may ease some stress, however this does allow for more creativity, which is (to a greater or lesser extent) the point of this module. For the lectures themselves, I found the mix of information and group work to be a good balance. Again, a little extra structure may be needed here, especially towards the end of the year when deadlines are starting to appear. A second lecture slot during one half of the term might help in this respect. In summary, I believe this module to be a good change of pace while the content of the lectures may be useful in later life. Ciarán Kennedy I enjoyed this module overall and found the topics covered really interesting. The fact that it wasn't an exam-focused module really let me get what I wanted from the module and focus on what I found interesting. Some extra structure might be a good idea too, maybe a few more lecture sessions /talks too. But I found that the module was interesting and informative on topics which are important but overlooked by other modules entirely. Amy Kelly I really enjoyed this module. I thought the different topics we learnt about will definitely help me in my future, be it for a job interview or in an actual job in the future. The style of assessment definitely suits me more as I find I always do better in continuous assessment learning rather than exam based learning. I also would like more lectures each week, two would be better than one in order to give everyone a fair chance at trying presentations and more group activities to strengthen the ideas covered in lectures would be helpful I think. I was glad of the relaxed idea with the final project, I was glad of the bit of room in order to come up with our own ideas on what we should do for the group project, but I think a word limit would definitely be helpful so we would have a fair idea of how much you actually wanted. Overall I did really enjoy the module and was glad of the relaxed setting of the classes as well as the opportunity for group work.